


Titans Inherited

by orphan_account



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story based off the Extinction DLC where Illium a citizen who lives in the city that worships Element begins to question what was really going on around the world when a large purple meteor crashed onto the world and brings an infection that corrupts the creatures she tries convince everyone in the city that this is their punishment for worshiping Elements and not trusting the ARKS the Leader has her executed but she is saved by the leader of a group called The Scarlet Tears.Illium enters a hostile wasteland where creatures are corrupted and act hostile the infection even makes the most harmless creatures hostile but she learns how to survive by each of the three members of The Scarlet Tears and helps them with their goal to awaken the Titan's to save the world and bring back the ARKS who have abandoned humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna let everyone know that the Character Illium belongs to my girlfriend and the two upcoming characters for the story belong to my other friends (They don't appear in this chapter, but you'll see them soon.)

"For centuries we humans were almost whipped out but our ancestors have discovered the Elements while some people say that Element is bad and will one day cause our fair city to fall, but as you're leader I say that we have survived for a long time with the help of the Elements and we shall survive for as long as the Elements stand!" The crowd cheered after the Leader's speech while one person in the crowd it was Illium she had just entered the citizen, but always thought there was something corrupted here.

After the gathering Illium was sitting on top one of the skyscraper's her ears were flailing through the wind she knew something was wrong here but she would have to get to the bottom of it she looked down watching the Defense Unit's roll through the city's street the city put them there to protect everyone from the outside but... Nobody knew what was going on the outside so what was out there that was so dangerous? She let out a sigh and climbed off the skyscraper landing on one of the street levels her ears perked up hearing a noise it sounded like something was fallen from the sky she looked up seeing a large purple fireball flying across the sky.

When the purple fireball crashed causing a large explosion of the outside world all the citizens looked over in the direction where they heard the explosion in the city center everyone was gathering around wondering what on Earth was going on and what does this fireball mean the Leader was trying to get all the citizens to calm down while trying to think of an explanation, Illium was watching everyone panic but she realized something this might have something to do with the Elements because she remembered that legends described a man who was corrupted by Element and became a monster.

"It's because of the Element!" She shouted standing on top of one of the higher roads everyone looked at her as she jumped down and marched towards the Leader. "Don't you see!? This is the Ark's punishment for us they left us because we worshiped the Elements but nobody seems to understand that it corrupts people! Remember what happened to Rockwell!?" The citizens began murmuring to each other thinking that she might have a point the Leader watched everyone start to question his authority he growled and pointed at Illium.

"You are a liar! You are just making accusation's to make the city fall! She is a spy for the people that want to bring back the Titan's! She must be banished or even that executed!" He shouted Illium's ears lowered as her pupils delighted two Enforcers ran over to Illium to apprehend her but she got away quickly.

"After her!" The leader ordered the Enforcer's who began running after her. Illium was running for her life as tears streamed down her face but she reached one of the city wall's it looked like it was a dead-end she turned around seeing the Enforcer's marched up to her the panicked Illium was looking around quickly for a way out of this until her and the enforcer's turned around seeing a flare being shot high into the sky while the three of them were distracted a Snow Owl flew into the city attacking one of the Enforcer's while a Managarmr landed ontop the other Enforcer and ripped out its wires.

An Equss landed in front of Illium letting out neighing sounds a person was sitting on top of the Equss, but Illium couldn't make out what her savior looked like since their mask was covering them the person grabbed Illium pulling her onto the back of the Equss she looked at the Snow Owl and Managarmr making a whistling sound to get their attention their Equss got up on its hind legs neighing before galloping out of the city with the Managarmr and Snow Owl following behind leaving the two Enforcer's on the ground with electricity sparking out of them. 

The Leader watched them leave the city with two soldiers wearing Tek armor looked at him holding up their weapons wondering if they should go after the creatures and Illium the Leader shook his head and walked away.

"Send out the Defense Unit's to go after them make sure that they do not awake the Titans."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wasteland is a harsh and cruel place where only the strongest of people can survive its harsh elements but they still could not survive the wrath of the hostile creatures that live there but the city Leader did everything in his power to make sure the citizens did not see that the world outside the city looked like this which is why he made it so there's a simulated sky like the Desert and Snow Biome, but he couldn't hide everything.

The Equus was galloping through the Wasteland's with the Snow Owl and Managarmr following behind, Illium who was riding the Equus back looked behind at the city that was getting smaller and smaller in the distance the more they got far away and looked at her savior who was focused on heading to their destination everything was happening so fast that there was just too much for her to think about she wanted to say something to this stranger but couldn't think of the right words.

So she kept silent and looked at the world they were traveling she knew something about the city was off but never expected that it was hiding such a hostile world the Equus stopped letting out a neigh before calming down she looked behind the rider seeing a large hole. The rider got off the Equus and took out a flaregun she loaded it and shot a flare into the hole making an orange glow light up the dark hole a few minute silence passed before a large elevator platform lifted up.

The rider led their Equus to the platform while the Snow Owl divebombed into the hole with the Managarmr climbing on top of the platform, Illium was now more confused on what was going on but before she could ask any questions the platform began lowering her confusion turned to fear not knowing where this elevator system was taking them.

"We're heading to our hideout." The rider spoke Illium blinked and looked at them.

"O-Our hideout...?"

"Yes. It's the hideout that belongs to my gang for we are also banished from the city, well... At least the others were." They briefly explained but before Illium could ask any more questions the platform landed in a large cave area that was lit up in the cave there was a large house constructed the stranger guided their Equus to the house where Illium looked overseeing the Snow Owl land on the roof of the house it's blue mechanical glowing eyes staring down at them the stranger stopped and knocked on the door.

A black raptor with white markings and red feathers opened the door Illium was surprised she's seen raptors before, but she never saw one like this the raptor took off the goggles from his eyes he smiled with his tail wagging seeing the stranger.

"Christine you're back!- Wait who's that?" She asked pointing to Illium who was on the Equus back she gave him a nervous smile slowly waving.

"She is another person who was banished from the city two Enforcers almost executed them but I quickly saved her, but I also had to two of Feral's creatures," Christine told him handing the raptor the Equus' lead and walked into the house.

"Right... In that case... Welcome to the Scarlet Tears! I'm Sickle and you've already met Christine she's pretty much the boss around here while me on the other hand? I'm responsible for most of the stuff here I installed the elevator, lights and did a lot of nice touches to the house!" Sickle closed his eyes as he happily led Christine's Equus' into the house.

"I-I see... Um, who's Feral?" Asked Illium.

"She's another member of our gang though we don't know what her role is but she is good at causing chaos!" Sickle laughed helping Illium get off the Equus and whistled for something a Mesopithecus was swinging from bars that were installed on the ceiling and landed in front of Sickle looking up at him curiously.

"Take, Christine's Equus to the stable." He asked handing the primate the lead the Mesopitchecus responded with its signature call and took the lead and traveled off with the Equus that let out neighing sounds trying to have a conversation with the monkey Illium watched in amazed while Sickle looked back at her.

"Hm? Ah yeah him yeah he's not part of my creature we just have creatures that help around without hideout."

"So... What creatures do you have then...?" Illium asked.

"For me, I have my Rock Drake, Deinonychus, and Megalosaurs, Feral has her Snow Owl, Magmar and Velonasaur while Christine... She has her Equus, Wyvern and Reaper Queen." He explained pointing to a window where it revealed a large room for their creatures a Rock Drake that was climbing on the walls crawled towards the window with its orange eye staring at them before crawled away, Illium was now very amazed by all this as she backed up.

"Yep! Being part of the gang is gonna be great!" Sickle cheered happily Illium made a small smile she's been in the city for so long but now being here she felt like more welcomed here and felt like she can be herself it felt... Nice.

While Sickle was showing Illium around the hideout Christine in her room her face hidden on the desk in front of a mirror while her Plague Doctor mask was laying on the side of the desk she lifted her head a bit only having her eyes be shown in the mirror and not her whole face being ashamed of her corrupted look a sudden knock on the door distracted her she quickly placed her masked back on and got up from the chair walking towards the door.

Hidden behind the mirror on the desk was a series of journals and notes with a title written on it _'Experiment 49.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Sickle belongs to my friend Sickletheraptor and the character Feral (Although she was mentioned in this chapter) belongs to my friend FeralWolf123.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine walked towards the door and opened it Illium was rubbing her shoulder and squeaked when Christine opened the door not expecting her to answer it that quickly.

"...What is it." She said.

"O-Oh! I just wanted to thank you for saving me I know this is kind of late but you don't know how much it means to me b-because if you haven't shown up that fast I-I would have been killed hehe..!" Illium smiled with her ears lowering. 

"A-Anyway I didn't really introduce myself, but my name's Illium and I already know you're Christine but I just thought it would be nice if you knew who I was!" She held out one hand happily hoping to shake hands with Christine but was surprised when she closed the door, Sickle walked over he looked at the door then looked back at Illium. 

"Is she always like this...?" Illium asked.

"Eh yeah pretty much, but don't let it get to ya even though she might act cold around us deep down she cares about us I don't think she knows how to show it but then again... I and Feral don't even know that much about her we've asked but she just never answers." Explained Sickle. 

Illium blinked in surprise and looked back at the door to Christine's room what events did she go through to make her act like this she wants to ask herself but at the same time she also doesn't want to anger Christine so she had to bite her tongue she squeaked when Sickle places his paw on her shoulder and looked at him.

"Anyway! Come on Illium lets introduce you to Feral!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her away while back in Christine's room she was sitting in the corner with her hands covering her face as tears were hitting the floor.

Sickle and Illium walked up to another door and knocked on it a white creature with black and blue markings opened it she let out a yawn and looked at the two creatures in front of her flicking her tail.

"Feral this is our new member Illium!" Sickle introduced Illium smiled nervously slowly waving.

"New member huh? Well, welcome to the gang kid names Feral so what got ya kicked out of the city huh?" She asked folding her arms.

"Oh well uh, what happened is that when this meteor crashed near the city I was trying to tell everyone that it's because of the Element that they all worshiped, but the city Leader had me executed..." Illium explained with her ears lowering.

"The city Leader banished me because I tried to ride a Defense Unit," Feral said while Sickle raised his paw wanting to share his story.

"I got banned because I refused to use any Element for my machine." He said his reason.

"Wait then... How did Christine get banned from the city...?" Asked Illium, Feral and Sickle fell silence while Feral rubbed the back of her head it was either they both didn't know or they did know and just weren't allowed to talk about it.

"It's because they fear me," Christine suddenly spoke making everyone in the room flinch they looked overseeing Christine standing beside her room the cold empty glass eyes of her mask staring into their souls she walked over looming over Illium which made her hug her tail nervously.

"When I came to the city the Leader pointed at me and accused me of being the one they worshiped coming to wipe them all out I was then shamed for having my Reaper Queen with me and having the blood of one of the previous Masters on me so I left and vowed to destroy Element because Element is indeed the reason why the world is dead." She explained.

"A-Alright... Um, can I ask what our exact goal is in this gang...?" A nervous Illium asked.

"Our goal is to awaken the Titan's and have them try to bring back the ARKS with the ARKS back they and the Titans will destroy every last strand of Element that plagues this world," Christine answered.

"Titans...?"

"There are three titans the Forest Titan, Desert Titan, and the Ice Titan but what most people don't know is that there is a fourth Titan... A Titan that rules the others... A King Titan!"

Sickle gave Christine an unamused face.

"Um... Isn't the King Titan responsible for all of this nonsense?" He asked.

"Sickle you fool! We can have the King Titan on our side! It can help us destroy the Element!" Christine growled, Feral also gave Christine an amused look as her tail hit the ground.

"Yeah... And we also don't know where the Titans are Christine." She pointed out.

"I know where they are! I have scouted the lands while searching the Wasteland for citizens that were banished from the city on my journey I have discovered where these Titans sleep and I marked their homes on my map," Christine explained placing a map on a table with three x's that marked the location where the Forest, Desert, and Ice Titan were located.

"But, we cannot go yet." She brought up.

"How come?" Sickle asked Christine then pointed to Illium.

"We have to prepare her we need her for this mission." She announced this made Illium gulp pointing to herself nervously.

"M-Me...?" She asked shaking.

"You want to show everyone in the city that Element is bad right? You want to prove the city Leader wrong right and have him brought down? Then you have to come with us on our mission but for that, we have to train you how to survive out here."

"Well yes, but I...-"

"Now tell me Illium... Will you join us?" Christine asked with Sickle and Feral staring at her for an answer Illium looked at the ground gritting her teeth before she took a deep breath and exhaled she at Christine with a serious face and nodded.

"I will." She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at fight scenes

Not everyone in the city can handle the harsh conditions of the Wastelands if the heat isn't enough to kill someone then the very aggressive corrupted creatures and the lack of food will so it takes a lot for Christine and her gang to survive out here now that Illium is a member of the Scarlet Tears she has to learn how to survive in such a harsh and hostile world.

She and Christine were standing on a rock staring out in the distance Illium looked up at Christine but looked away quickly before she could even notice her there was such a mystery going on with Christine which made Illium wanted to learn more about her and what she is hiding under that mask.

"Um... Why are we out here again...?" Asked Illium.

"First thing you should know about surviving out here is that you need a companion you can only get up to three but I will help you choose them now do you see anything that you would want?" Illium sat down and scanned about with her eyes squinted trying to find the best creature that was right for her she then spotted a group of Ravagers surrounding a Stegosaurus trying to attack it. 

Illium's tail wagged and pointed at the Ravagers looking at Christine happily.

"You want one of those?"

"Yes!" 

"Alright stay here," Christine then leaped off the rock and ran towards the Ravagers on all four of her legs she took out a smoke bomb which she threw at the ground smoke exploded everywhere confusing the Ravagers and the Stegosaurus, Illium was watching being confused on what was going on due to the sudden smoke cloud until she saw Christine come back with a dark-blue Ravager it was growling and shook about trying to get the restraints off.

"Hold out you're hand," Christine said Illium looked at her then looked at the Ravager she slowly held out her hand near its snout the Ravager snarled at her which made Illium flinch but kept inching her hand towards its snout she then placed her hand on the Ravager's snout rubbing it the Ravager's pupils dilated becoming more round, Christine watched the two creatures interact and it... Reminded her of something, but she quickly shook it off.

Illium now has befriended her first creature she hugged the Ravager closing her eyes happily she looked at Christine with big sparkling eyes as her tail began wagging from excitement. 

"Good now we need to get you two more creatures." Said Christine while Illium got up climbing on the back of her Ravager she saw a Scout fly over to them quickly turned red in response Christine took out a Scythe that was on her back and sliced the Scout in half watching the pieces fall onto the ground.

"W-What was that..?" Asked a nervous Illium.

"A Scout they alert Enforcers if they see any hostile," Christine explained placing the scythe back on her back.

"We should go before the Enforcers come quickly." She whistled to call for something the ground began shaking and a Reaper Queen dug out of the ground she roared shaking the dirt off of her Illium was amazed seeing such a creature and was more amazed when Christine climbed on top of the Reaper Queen's back.

"Let's go." She said the Reaper Queen began running off Illium blinked and looked at her Ravager which ran after Christine, Illium quickly clung to the Ravager's back not expecting it to have this kind of speed four Enforcers appeared in front of them suddenly ready to stop them.

Christine's Reaper Queen turned around and smacked her tail against the Enforcers sending them flying while one climbed onto the Reaper Queen and stomped on her back Christine got up taking out their scythe and slashed the Enforcer's head off and kicked its corpse off the ground while Illium watched in shock another Enforcer was running after Illium and her Ravager ready to attack them both.

Seeing they were in danger Christine whistled for something a large creature then flew across the sky and flew down towards them. It was a Wyvern that had some type of mutated to it the Wyvern unleashed a purple fire breath at the Enforcer which caused it to back up in a panic of the flames the Wyvern then grabbed the Enforcer with its jaws and began ripping it to pieces.

Illum was watching this all unfold and looked forward seeing they were heading towards the pit where their hideout was located Christine jumped off the Reaper Queen which jumped into the pit the Wyvern flew towards them and grabbed Illium and her Ravager in its talons then flew into the pit while Christine grabbed the Wyvern's tail and was pulled into the pit.

One of the three Enforcer's that was hit by the Reaper Queen's tail shakingly got up and began walking in the direction where they ran away after several hours of traveling the Enforcer ended up in front of the pit it looked into the pit but quickly backed up seeing the elevator platform rise up the Enforcer scanned the platform before shakingly climbed onto it.

The platform then began to lower into the pit taking the Enforcer to the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes im aware that ravager's don't actually appear on extinction but they do now in this story


End file.
